my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinkei Yízhǔ
Shinkei Yízhǔ (イズフ神経, Izufu Shinkei), known as ??? when donning his Hero Costume, and formerly known as Justice when donning his Villain Costume, is a student within ???, hailing from China, where his family is deemed as royalty. Being born within the Yízhǔ Family, Shinkei was born as half-Japanese, from his father's side, and half-Chinese, from his mother's side. At a young age, he acquired his Quirk, Nothing, and used it as a means to provide medical treatment to his sickly mother. He studied within the art of Chinese Medicine, but was unable to find proper treatment for his mother, despite his attempts, and had no choice but to resort to the help of medical professionals. Unfortunately, his mother required surgery to remove the disease, which forces her to be bedridden and unable to make too many movements. He attempted to use his family's wealth to pay for the surgery, but his father refused, stating that he would have to raise the money himself, as a test to prove his worth, as well as his mother's own worth, to be within the Yízhǔ Family. Unable to make ends meet, Shinkei heard of a Hero Program within Japan, and used that as a means to gather money for his mother's surgery, and hopefully have them start anew within Japan, away from his father's tyranny. Reserved, Shinkei makes no attempts in making allies, where he becomes so fixated on his goal that anything but his success within the school is deemed irrelevant to him. Despite not making attempts to make allies, he has been shown to have low patience when it comes to his classmates, or other students within the school. If one shows some type of weakness, or they get within his way, he threatens them to the point that he causes injuries on the other party, often having him be disciplined by the school itself. Appearance Gallery Personality Relationships History Past Quirk and Abilities Nothing Equipment Hero Costume Villain Costume While Shinkei moved to Japan and enrolled within the Hero Program solely to become a Hero, he has had the unfortunate circumstance of becoming a villain on the side. Shortly after being accepted into his school, Shinkei received a letter from his father, that while Shinkei's actions are admirable, they lack the discipline needed. Within the contents of the letter, Shinkei was henceforth disowned by his father, and has instead been re-instated as an agent of the Yízhǔ Family. If Shinkei refused to abide by these terms, then Shinkei's mother will receive immediate execution. The letter expresses that while she is currently not a threat to the Yízhǔ Family as a whole, there are ways to work around the system. Having no other choice, Shinkei agreed to the terms set forth by his father. Every week, henceforth, Shinkei will be given certain tasks. These tasks primarily revolved around disposing loose ends for the Yízhǔ Family within Japan. Realizing that this may cause strain on his Hero Future, he created an alter ego, Justice, to carry out these tasks while also continuing his school life. Due to the letter not being specific in how to dispose of the loose ends, Shinkei decided to use this as an opportunity to remind them of their allegiance to the Yízhǔ Family, instead of completely eliminating them. While Justice has no known reports of talking, the victims have often stated that they are aware of the circumstances revolving around their attack. However, they refuse to explain the reasoning behind it in fear that they will end up being attacked once again. During these attacks, a calling card of sorts is left behind, but the police have yet to find a relation to it, and instead have deemed it as a reminder for the assaulted victims. Trivia *Shinkei Yízhǔ uses the design of Souichiro Hinamura from the Kami-sama no Memo-cho series. *Shinkei Yízhǔ's birthday, December 24th, falls on the same day as Christmas Eve. *Shinkei's name translates to "Nerve", which references his Quirk. Yízhǔ, however, is his mother's surname, which translates to will, referencing his mother's undying will, despite her current state. This can also reference Shinkei's own unyielding will, where he attempts to do all of his tasks by his lonesome, refusing anyone else's help. *Justice's design is based off of Lady Kee'ra from the Ace Attorney franchise. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Heroes in Training Category:Villains Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Protagonists